Drabbles
by jaberwooky
Summary: Random crossover scenes, mainly based on the Bus, with Hawkeye visiting FitzSimmons
1. Jemma's Birthday

Simmons daughter of Hawkeye and Black Widow, Hawkeye shows up one day  
>It started off as just any other day on the Bus, Ward sitting in the living room area reading, May in the cockpit, Skye in the SUV, Coulson doing whatever Coulson does, and Fitzsimmons working away in their lab. But this was not an ordinary day much to the displeasure of the majority of people, this just happened to be the day that Simmons dreaded, the day her father visited her, her birthday. Now for a normal person their birthday is one of the best days in their year, but for Jemma it was dreaded, her father an agent of S.H.E.I.L.D. he always managed to find her and try to make her have fun. A small noise that came out of the ventilation shaft above her house brought Jemma out of musings of the life forms that the technology she was studying.<br>"You know that those ventilation shafts are not supposed to carry that much weight" Jemma said loudly, startling Fitz.  
>"Simmons what on earth are you talking about?" Fitz asked, as the covering to the vents popped off above her head, almost dropping directly on Jemma until she seemed to just pluck it right out of the air, like it was something she had been doing for a long while.<br>"Come on Jem, can't have your little boyfriend get all worried that you've finally gone crazy can we?" A sandy blonde haired man said as he popped out of the vent, still holding his body weight above the table. Jemma cleared an area on the table so he could drop down. "Thanks" the man said as he jumped down onto the table, his foot accidentally smashing one of the slides containing a new bacteria Jemma was hoping to look at, all three people grimaced when the sound of his boot crushed the glass slide.  
>"Sorry about that, Jem" the man said, his face still contorted in a grimace.<br>"Dad, why are you here?" Jemma snapped annoyed. Fitz openly gaped at the man, looking between his girlfriend and the man she called her father.  
>Having heard the crunching if glass and then a big thump, Ward and Skye headed rather fast to the science lab, just to stop right in front of the glass doors, befuddled at the man standing right next to Simmons, and almost didn't want to intrude till they saw the man wrap his arms around the biochemist. They almost ripped the doors right off the hinges and while Skye didn't have a weapon available to her, Ward had his gun pointed straight at the stranger.<br>"Remove your arms from her and back away from her slowly" Ward said calmly. The man on the other hand seemed to take them as a threat, he twisted around so that Jemma was behind him and he angled his body to protect her, and had one of his guns pointed directly at Ward in a split second. Skye gasped at the speed the man was able to protect the biochemist and be ready for an attack.  
>"Jem move over next to Fitz" the man demanded<br>" Put it down" Jemma said, as she attempted to push his arm down, but after years of perfecting his arms to be ready and Jemma having little muscle it was only an attempt. Jemma was irritated, it was her birthday and her father just had to show up and ruin it and possibly the team. She finally looked over at Ward who still had his gun drawn and pointed at her dad, "Ward gun down" she demanded in a calm voice, like one would use on a disobedient dog. Ward shot her a look of disbelief, but did as she said, while pouting like a scolded child.  
>"Now, gun down, or preferably give me the gun" Jemma told the man in front of her. The man turned to look at her with a look of disbelief, but reluctantly gave over the gun in his hand, and when he looked at Jemma again and the terrifying look on her face he proceeded to pull two more guns off himself and hand them over. Jemma cleared her throat, the man hung his head in shame and then hopped up onto the table and reached into the vent to pull out a compact bow and a quiver of arrows, handing them to Jemma.<br>"Is this it?" Jemma asked, amazed her father brought so many weapons. The man nodded. "I will say this once and only once got it" Jemma paused waiting for his response, he nodded again, " you will not try to take anything that does not belong to you, no weapons, no money got it?" The man again nodded  
>"Simmons are you sure that it's wise to have a stranger on board, especially with so many weapons?" Skye asked<br>"He won't harm any of us, plus I had to grow up with him" Jemma said simply. The rest seemed to just stare at the two trying to figure out how on earth these two would know each other.  
>"You know you love me, Jem" the man said, as he turned to face the girl again<br>" you know this is kind of fun, they have no clue who you are?" Jemma said, the only two understanding what she said being her father and Ward as she had said it in flawless Russian.  
>"Which ever one of you is Simmons," Ward said "who on is this man and what is he going here?" Ward askeddemanded.  
>"This is my father, and he always comes on my birthday" Jemma said as if she was discussing one of her little rants with Fitz.<br>"Agent Clint Barton" the man said as he sat on Simmons workstation. "And I know who you are Agent Fitz, Jem won't shut up about you when we talk," he said with a wink," Agent Ward, tallish guy with dark hair and brown eyes, seems full of himself and is starting to play well with others" Clint shot at the man. "Now you girly I got no clue who you are, you weren't in SHIELD's files"  
>"Oh dad please tell me you didn't" Jemma said<br>"Oh no I didn't, I didn't touch them" the man said putting his hands over his heart for a moment, looking fake hurt for a moment  
>"Who did it for you, mom, Steve, Tony, Bruce,?" Jemma asked angry, Fitz pulled her into a hug from behind, so she could still face her amused looking father.<br>"Jem, you should know better, your mother would threaten Fury to get information, Steve would break into the paper copies, and Bruce is always tinkering in the lab" Clint said calmly  
>"You got Tony fricking Stark to hack into Shields files just to find out who I work with?" Jemma yelled angered, as she ripped herself out of Fitz' s arms and marched in front of her father. Clint smirked, at the dropped jaws around the room, when Jemma mentioned the all-famous Tony Stark, his smirk still held in place as he looked at his daughter standing right in front of him as she slapped him. Right across the face, the slap echoed through the silent ship.<p> 


	2. Coulson's Care P1

Simmons is hurt and her dad shows up  
>The explosion echoed through the halls of the bus. Everyone looked up real quick and were out of their seats and headed toward the point of origin, the science department. When they got there what made them stop in their tracks was not the broken glass from the door, not the half melting robots that Fitz was working on before lunch, and not the most likely dangerous chemicals they were breathing in, no that's not what they focused on, it was the woman that had been in the middle of the room when the explosion happened, now she was on the far side of the wall. Glass shards poked out of her skin, her normally pale completion looking unnaturally pale, her one light red hair covered in black ash, only hints of red peaking through, the once white lab coat covered in ash and blood from the glass, this woman was Jemma Simmons. After only a small pause Fitz was the first to react as he ran into the room, making his way over to his partnergirlfriend, careful not to cause her extra pain as he lowered her from a standing position slumped over a metal desk to the floor in a siting position to check for injury other than the obvious.

The glass had punctured the poor girl, if they didn't get her help soon she was going to bleed out.  
>"May, get us to a base now" Fitz demanded taking control of the chaos running through his head. "Ward go prep my bed, make sure the sheets are pulled up, so I can lay her on them, Skye go get the first aid kit, under the bar, and Coulson go grab the transfusion kit, she's going to need blood, she's loosing way too much"<br>Everyone left to do their assigned tasks as Fitz placed his hands under Jemma's knees and the middle of her back as he slowly made his way to his bedroom. As he approached Ward had already done his part, Skye and Coulson were waiting with the equipment.  
>"I need one of you to pull the glass out of her, clean the wound and bandage it as best you can" Fitz said as he rolled up his sleeves<br>"What are you doing?" Coulson asked befuddled  
>"She's losing way too much blood, we're the same type, I plan to give her a transfusion" Fitz said simply taking the transfusion kit from Coulson and an alcohol swab from the kit. He cleaned Jemma's arm first and stuck in the needle, Skye grimaced and left the room, he then cleaned his arm and stuck the needle in, his blood flowed through the tube connecting him the Jemma. Fitz sat next to Jemma close enough to start picking the glass out of her hair, while Coulson sat at the end of the bed and handed tweezers and what constituted as wound cleaner to Ward. After a few minutes of relative silence, the tweezers picking up glass, and the 'tink' of the glass as it landed in a bowl found on the nightstand, Ward finally spoke up.<br>"Fitz to get to some of those injuries I need to take her clothes off" Ward said semi-scared, you never mess with a biochemist even an unconscious one and her engineer partner that you have to spend time with. Fitz nodded and started to slowly take off his partners clothes, once she was down to her underwear he stopped, he of course had seen Jemma like this before, heck he had seen her in a lot less, being her boyfriend and all, but both Ward and Coulson looked a bit uncomfortable seeing the girl that can babble on about science for hours almost naked.  
>"Ward, she needs you to do this" Fitz said looking the man right in the eye. Ward nodded and started back on removing the glass bits.<br>"We will be landing in 2 minutes, med team ready for us" May called over the intercom.  
>Ward continued to pluck the glass out of Simmons. Fitz moved sluggishly, pulling the needle out of his arm, Coulson handed him a cotton ball to which Fitz shoved in his elbow, and watched as the blood slowly all finally dripped into Jemma, then removed the needle connecting her and placing another cotton ball on top. By the time he had finished that the medical team was at the door. Funny he hadn't even realized they were landing. They loaded the biochemist up quickly and were on their way to the med bay in just a few short minutes. The rest of the team knew they wouldn't let them see her till they were ready, but Fitz kept pace with them telling them what happened and her blood type before they reached the edge of the bus then told him they had this under control, even though he was fuming mad he knew that they had their jobs to do and walked back to his room and helped Ward and Coulson clean up till Coulson had yelled at him to relax. But how could he relax when the love of his life was injured and could possibly die, before Coulson had to remove Fitz from the room Fitz walked over to the nightstand, and even though his boss and coworker were standing right there, he pulled out the black ring box, inside sat a simple silver band with an inset emerald, so when they were working it wouldn't catch on anything. Ward's jaw dropped at the sight of the little black box, his eyes fixated on it and it's owner, Coulson on the other hand glanced at it, pulled his phone out, wrote down a number, handed it to Fitz, "her father" he said, then he shoved the stunned engineer out his bedroom door.<br>Skye was outside of his room and immediately hugged him, smashing his hands in between them, still to shocked to do anything Skye pulled him over to the couch and sat him down, she looked at the objects in his hands, and after a minute of stunned silence she grabbed the slip of paper and dialed the number, the phone rang 3 times before a man answered.  
>"Hello?" A mans deep timid voice echoed through the phone<br>"Hello, am I speaking to Jemma Simmons father?" Skye asked  
>"Yes, who is this?" The man asked<br>"Sorry I'm Skye I work with your daughter, I'm sorry but there has been an accident and she was in the blast radius" Skye informed the man  
>"Is she going to be ok?" The man asked<br>"As of right now I do not know much she was just transferred to the SHIELD med bay, but I can ensure you that she is in the best hands as possible." Skye told the man.  
>"Would you please meet me in the waiting room?" The man asked<br>"Yes sir, we'll be there shortly" Skye said and then heard him click the phone off. She looked over at Fitz, who still sat shell shock, and grabbed his hand as they made their way to the med bay.


	3. Coulson's Care P2

The waiting room was creepy, plain white walls, uncomfortable purple chairs, but what did you expect this wasn't a place people wanted to be, as Skye led Fitz into the room there was only one other person there, he was sitting in one of the chairs, tapping his foot, chewing on his nails, and running his other hand through his sandy blonde hair, his blue eyes focused on a spot in the distance. Skye walked in front of him, snapping him out of his stupor.  
>"Skye?" The man asked. She nodded her head and stuck her hand out.<br>"Have they given you any update?" Fitz asked the man  
>"No not yet, who are you?" The man questioned, the guy had a square bulge in his pocket, obviously a ring box, brownreddish hair, blue eyes, and a Scottish accent all wrapped up in a pair of old jeans, A SHIELD T-shirt , and a pair of old gray converse.  
>"Leo Fitz, I'm Jemma's partner" Fitz said quickly as he looked at the man, attempting to recognize the man, then it clicked, "and I know who you are sir"<br>"Clint Barton," the man said sticking his hand out to Fitz, who shook it, and then to Skye who had a confused look on her face.  
>"Better known as Hawkeye" he said, Skye finally clicked and smiled as she let go of his hand.<br>After a few minutes of quiet, both Fitz and Skye had sat down, and everyone waited for a doctor to come out.  
>2 hours later, Ward and May had come from the bus and sat next to them. Ward and Clint talked about weapons and the best way to defend themselves, attempting to keep their minds on happier thoughts, May was nice enough to bring Fitz one of his favorite books, and Skye her laptop, as the engineer read through the engineering book, Ward, Clint, May, and Skye had attempted to read but got lost in the first paragraph, Skye was clicking away accessing 'inaccessible' files and getting info on this Clint Barton. May had also been nice enough to bring one of Jemma's books, but again everyone besides Fitz got completely befuddled before the end of the first page, but apparently Fitz had been around Jemma so long he knew enough to get him through a few of her books.<br>On the approach of hour 4, and the end of Fitz's book, a doctor finally came out.  
>"Jemma Simmons party?" The doctor asked even though they were the only ones there. The entire group stood up and walked over to the doctor.<br>"We have stopped the bleeding, but she lost a lot, she and the babies are fine" the doctor said  
>"Babies?" Everyone seemed to ask at the same moment<br>"Yes, babies, at least two, maybe 12 weeks along" the doctor said nodding at the stunned group before turning and walking back into a room.  
>"Babies?" Clint breathed out, stumbling into a chair.<br>"I'm gonna be a father" Fitz said barely able to stand, May and Ward each grabbed him as his knees buckled and dragged him to a chair next to Clint. In retrospect maybe it wasn't the best idea to put the father of the daughter and the man the daughter was seeing without anyone knowing next to each other, cause after Clint got over the initial shock of his only child being pregnant, he turned to the now expecting father with an icy glare.  
>"Do you plan on marrying my daughter?" Clint asked bluntly. Fitz stumbled for a minute as he got out of the new dad stupor and back into reality, he reached into his front pocket and pulled out the black box, holding it out to the man, and this time the only one to stare at Fitz with amusement was May. Clint picked up the box out if the younger mans hand and opened, the ring was simple yet beautiful, just like his daughter, he nodded and handed it back to the man.<br>"Does this mean you will give me the blessing to marry your daughter, sir?" Fitz asked


End file.
